


The shape of you ( Thranduil x Reader )

by zerodeuxseptt



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blood, Crying, Dom/sub, Elven Parties, Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Stories, Mirkwood, Neglect, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodeuxseptt/pseuds/zerodeuxseptt
Summary: [EXPLICIT] You had always been a slave for as long as you could remember. Everyday was the same : trying to survive. However, one day during a slave auction, a mysterious and extremely condescending elf buys you on a whim. Finally getting a taste of freedom, you have no desire on getting a new master.Warning : dub-con/non con, rough sex, blood play, lots of bdsm, neglect play..This is a smut story, and it is not intended to be read by young people or people who have issues with these type of scenes.I must insist on this, event though this will have a kind of a real story ( i did not read the books so this is non canon and I may make some mistakes on the places), this is intended to be FULL of sex scenes. So you have been warned.I do not own Thranduil or any other characters from The Lord Of the Ring.Also, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes. I'll try my best tho.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. 1- The auction

You opened your eyes way before hearing the bell.   
You hated that dreadful sound but more than that, you feared what it announced.  
Your master had always thought that it gave a touch of luxury to his business but it just gave you chills all over your body; because it meant he was going from door to door, waking up slaves and beating them almost to death if they were not already on their feet.

That is why you had learned to waked up before it rang and be gone from your room even before that.  
You let out a heavy sigh and got up from the mattress. You had no bed spring but at least, your mattress did not have flees like most of the others. There was mold and it smelled like a wet dog, but it allowed you to sleep and not to feel too tired during the day.

You scrubbed your eyes and got up to wash your face before quietly leaving your room.   
You listened carefully before reaching the corridor leading to the rest of the house; there was no noises besides the cows and the birds outside. The path was clear.

You passed several doors where the other slaves were still sleeping. You could have woken them up but most of them would have never done it for you and you were not that generous.  
That, and most of them actually held a strong grudge against you. Not that you had done anything to them but you had the misfortune of being favored by the master. At least that is what the others believed. 

The truth was that you got beaten just like the others, sometimes more, and that you had to steal your food most of the time because the master thought you were too big for a slave.

You had to admit that you were not as sickly thin as the others but food was not the reason. You just had always been more muscular than most and the chores you had to do every day were enough to strangely keep you in shape.

Nevertheless, you knew your weight was not the only reason why your master loathed you, as well as the other slaves.  
The main reason was that he did not want or could not; you did not know; to sell you.  
You always attended the auction for the other slaves but your master never tried to put you up for auction.

Your guess was that he thought he would not get a good price for you, given how different you were.  
The thing was that your skin was darker than anyone you had ever seen; as brown as clay and even darker during the hot season.

You had never cared for your skin color before but ever since your master had began hosting bigger auctions and wealthier people had started to come, people had started to look at you with curious eyes and sometimes they even gave you hateful looks.  
You had no idea why though, you could understand the curious ones, because no one looked like you, but the hateful ones made you feel powerless.

You shook your head and tied your long braids in a low pony tail while going down the stairs, unnoticed.. Braids were the only hairdo your master accepted. And if you did not tie it, he would take pleasure in pulling it as hard as he could, until your head hurt.

You stopped in front of the master's door and stuck your ear against it.  
His loud snores eased you. He would not get up before dawn.   
You had thought he would be up much earlier, given that he was hosting an important auction today. He had planned to sell his most beautiful slaves. The women had been feed twice a day instead of once and the men had been allowed to sleep in the stables, instead of outside like usual.

You quickly went through the kitchens and picked an apple which you ate in the blink of an eye, too scared for someone to notice.

Your daily chores consisted in preparing the room for the auction when one was scheduled, sweeping the floor in front of the house and assisting your master – which basically meant doing everything he ordered you to and he did not want to do.

You quickly arranged the entry hall before starting to tidy up the auction room.  
You hated that room. You had seen so many slaves come and go here.  
Some of them silently followed their new master while others threw a fit, screamed and begged to stay here.  
Indeed, your master was quite violent, but at least, he never tried to rape you like other masters would. Their names were pretty know among slaves and every time you saw their wretched name on the guest list, you felt nauseous.

"Still pretending to be better than us Y/N ?" someone said, startling you.

You looked at where the voice was coming from.

A young man was lying on top of several chairs in the back. You felt stupid for not noticing him right away.

"Jared." You said, coldly. "Why are you here ?"

"I was sleeping. Too much people in the stables."

"You should find something to do before Master wakes up."

"Why ? Are you going to tell on me ? Will you come running to your precious master's feet ?" He asked while getting up.

You noticed he had a new scar on his face. You could not help but mentally try to estimate how is price would lower. Scars were not that important for men, but scars on the face, as big as he had, usually made the price lower than two cows.

"When have I ever told on anyone here ?" You said. "And lower your voice. You certainly do not want the master to wake up because of you, do you ?"

He glared at you.

"You have been here for longer than anyone else I know. I only see two reasons." He walked towards you, scratching his fresh scar. "One, you are sleeping with the master. But you are not ugly enough to fall that low. So it can only be the second one."

He was only one feet away from you now. You tried not to look as disgusted as you felt. You hated being near anyone, let alone a man.

"I am not a sneak." You hissed.

"Then why are you still here ?" He spat while trying to reach for your arm.

You quickly stepped back, avoiding his touch. And he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I honestly do not know. But since you are so curious, why don't you ask the Master yourself ?" You walked by him, careful not to touch him.

"I still have things to do. You would be wise not to waste your time with me and try to find a way to hide that scar. Unless you did it on purpose."

You stopped to look at him. He was looking back at you with anger. You had not time to bicker with him.

"What if I did ?" He hissed.

"It matters not for the master. You already had many scars when he brought you here. However, I know of a master who particularly like wounded men."

You looked at him from head to toe.

"He likes his slaves slim and toned. With lots of scars. And he only chooses men. If you understand what I mean."

He looked at you puzzled and his cheeks went red when he understood what you meant.  
He did not try to talk back and stormed out of the room. You watched him go to the stables, probably to find a way to hide his scars but you doubted he would succeed.  
You left the broom you had in a cupboard and went to take a peek at the guest list.  
Jared was lucky today, the master you were talking about would not be here today.  
You quickly went through all the names on the list, and noticed two that made your stomach tighten. There was only one that you did not recognize. The reason it drew you attention was because unlike the others, it sounded very common. 

"Would someone with money have such a bland name ?" You whispered for yourself.

You were lost in your thoughts when you heard the sharp sound of the bell.  
Closing the guests book, you ran to the courtyard.

The master was awake, and from what you could hear, he was not in a good mood.

\------------------------------------

You stopped near the front door, in front of other slaves, already waiting.  
They did not glare at you but it was clear that they were purposely avoiding your gaze.  
You tried not to stare at them when you noticed that one of them was wearing a long-sleeve tunic that had been missing from your room several days ago. You scowled at her and she kept her eyes fixated on the ground. You wanted to tear it off of her right this instant but you restrained yourself.

"That is what you get for trying to be nice" You thought to yourself.

You sighed and your train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.   
A dozen of women and men lined up and all lowered their head.  
Just like you they had learned the hard way, to never meet the master's eyes if he was not directly talking to you. You would soon do the same but you could not help being curious as to who was late.

Screams of pain came out from inside and the master shortly appeared, holding someone by their ear.  
The Master was a tall and lean man with sharp eyes. He kept his hair very short and you noticed it was starting to become gray on the sides.  
You quickly looked at the person besides him before lowering your gaze.  
By the fates... It was just a child. No more than sixteen...  
The courtyard suddenly went silent and you could only hear the young man panting and trying to hold his sobs.  
You did not even know his name.

"I wonder..." The master said. " What I am doing wrong with all of you here."

The boy yelped and the master strengthened his hold on his ear.

"Am I not generous ? Am I not the one providing you with a place to sleep, food ? Without ever asking anything in return ? Besides some petty chores that is."

"Master..." The boy sobbed. "I am sorry... I will never do it again... I did not oversleep on purpose I swear !"

The poor boy had probably just worked too late the day before. just like everyone else. But the master did not care about excuses.

You peeked at his face. He was watching the boy as if he was nothing more than a fly.

He let go of the boy's ear and pushed him on the floor. He tried to get up but the master effortlessly shoved him down using the tip of his boot.

"I am tired." He said. "Tired of saying the same thing everyday. What is so hard about your situation ?"

"Nothing mast-"

He was interrupted by a blow right in the face.  
You kept a straight face. You knew better than to show pity for someone else here. You had learned that the hard way too.

"I do no remember you giving you permission to-" And he punctuated his sentence by throwing his foot in the boy's stomach. "To speak."

The young man gasped and suddenly stopped making any noise.  
He probably had fainted. You thought that would make the master even more frustrated but he pushed him away from his path as if the boy weighted nothing and sighed heavily.

"Y/N" He said.

You met his eyes.

"Is the room ready ?"

"Yes Master." You answered.

The other slaves glared at you but you ignored them. You would rather have everyone hate you than get beaten by the master.  
You were like them when you first came here. You almost had no memory of your childhood. you just remembered that you were bought by your master and brought here.  
And at the beginning you had fought all you could. But beating after beating, you had became quieter. That is what the master did to people here. He made them quiet. The anger stayed inside, building up, never coming out.  
You were not afraid of the master. You simply were tired of fighting.  
Middle Earth was a cruel place and even though you had dreamed many times of escaping; the thought of not knowing anything of the world beyond the walls of the master's house was terrifying for you.  
So you had become quiet, and buried the hope of freedom deep inside you.

"The guests will arrive in one hour. I expect everybody to be ready" He looked at everyone. "And make yourselves look..." He glanced at the slave wearing your tunic. "Presentable."

He walked up to you.

"Y/N. Have the women wear something fitting the guests. Maverick is coming."

Several women exchanged terrified looks upon hearing that name.

"His tastes are disgusting but he pays a lot and he may even buy several people if he is pleased. Have some of the men put alcohol in the room."

"Yes master."

He turned his back to you.

"Should I change Master ?" You asked, already knowing the answer.

He did not bother looking back at you and sneered.

"Does it matter Y/N ?"

You felt a sigh of relief.

You did as the master told and as the sun was at his highest point in the sky, everything was ready.

You went up on the platform in front of the chairs and waited for the small crowd to come in.  
The prettiest slaves had been chosen to lead each guest to their seat and soon, the room was full with men, and a few women.  
You scanned the crowd and quickly spotted Maverick.  
He looked as full as himself as usual and you felt sick to your stomach when your gazes crossed.  
He was watching you with a disgusting smirk on his face, probably imagining all the things he could to you in that accursed house of his.  
You glared at him and went on scanning the crowd.  
It was the usual guest apart from Maverick and Edsel who was a lunatic. You had heard stories of him letting wolves loose while having slaves try to outrun them.  
No man could outrun a wolf. At least not a starving slave with nothing to loose.

Edsel was talking with an other man on the side of the room and he furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed you were looking at him.  
Suddenly, the room grew quiet and the door in the back of the room opened.

The master, wearing common clothes came in, followed by the slaves on sell that day.  
Jared was not here. You looked around as if he could be hidden among the people in the room. But he was probably hiding somewhere.  
You slightly pitied him. He was supposed to be on sale today, and the master would not be pleased.  
But for now he did not seemed bothered. He was enjoying his moment on stage. This little performance of his was his favorite part of the week. It was the only moment he seemed excited.  
He snapped his finger and you gave him the paper with the names of slaves and their description.

When the master had learned you knew how to read and write, he had given you the task of registering the slaves and their features on paper, as if he did not want to take a chance on remembering any of their name.

The auction began with the least favorite slaves and most of them were bought by Edsel for a good price. You felt sick knowing what he was going to use them for.

Then it was time for the slaves everybody wanted and you could see how eager the master was to bargain on their price.  
Maverick bought 2 of them. Brothers and sisters. Twins. He was a true pervert.  
The young man held back his tears but his sister took his hand and came down of the platform with a strange look in her eyes.

The auction was almost done when your eyes met Maverick's. It sent a chill down your spine. He smirked at you.

"What about her, Nicolas ?" He asked.

Your jaw dropped.

The master looked behind him, confused.

"Well, I did not think a child would..." He started.

"Not the child, Nicolas." He pointed at you. "Her".

The master rubbed his eyes as if he found the question utterly ridiculous.

"This one isn't worth anything, trust me. She barely knows how to do anything. Why don't you.."

"Nicolas." He said. "How much for that girl ?"

The crowd started whispering. Anyone knew that it was wise not to interrupt or contradict Master Nicolas. But Maverick was a very good client and the master would not dare loose him.

"I will give you a good price for her. Even though you said she is not worth anything, I am willing to bet my money on it."

The master sighed and began shaking his head when Maverick gave a price that would make anyone reconsider their choice.

Your knees started trembling and you gave your master a pleading look.  
Anything but him. you would rather be eaten by Edsel's wolves than be bought by that piece of filth.

"Well, I guess for that much I can consider letting her go..." The master said.

You opened your mouth to protest. You would gladly accept a beating right now.

Someone cleared their throat in the crowd and everybody turned to look at where the sound was coming from.

"Do I know you ? " The master asked.

"It matters not if you know me." 

The man was wearing a hood, hiding his face and when he raised his head, only the bottom of his face was visible.  
He reached for something in the inside of his cloak and took out a purse that looked awfully heavy.   
He effortlessly threw it on the platform, just in front of the master's feet.   
Someone gasped in the crowd.

"I am pretty sure this contains more than this gentleman can offer."

The master looked furious. He gestured at you to open it and you quickly picked it up.  
You opened it for the master to see and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the golden coins. He swiftly took it from your hand and you could see the exact moment where you stopped existing in his mind.

"That concludes the sales for today. Ladies and gentlemen, I will see you at the next auction. For those who acquired slaves today you may leave your payment in my office."

"Y/N" He said. "Go immediately."

"But Mast.."

"I am no longer your master. Consider today your luckiest day."

You looked at him flabbergasted.

Your head was empty and you could not form a single thought.  
You did not move until a hand touched you shoulder. You were so shocked by what had happened that you did not think of taking it off and it started to squeeze so hard that you yelped.  
You looked at the owner of that hand.

Maverick was smiling at you with that disgusting smile of his.

"Too bad." He said. "I have never acquired someone as unique as you. I really wanted to have a taste of it."

You tried to get away but his hold on your shoulder was firm.

"if I may." A voice interrupted. "I would like to leave with my new asset."  
The hooded man was standing right beside you.   
You had not even heard him come close.  
Maverick looked at him with a crooked smile without letting go of your shoulder.

Suddenly, the man, your new master, made a move so quick that you felt as if you had blinked and Maverick screamed.

You held a nervous laugh, watching him step back, holding the hand that was on your shoulder.  
You thought he was going to cause a scene but the other man stepped in front of you and muttered words too low for you to hear.  
Maverick's went rend and he left the courtyard without even looking behind him to see if the slaves were following him.

"Now." The man said with a smile in his voice." I really like this lovely place, but I have a lot to do and not much time to do it. Why don't you go fetch your belongings so we can leave this hell of a place."

You looked at him puzzled.

"I do not have anything.” You said.

He tilted his head. He was the same height as you but you could not help but feel like he emitted some sort of strong aura. You had no idea how to explain that feeling.

"Well." He chuckled. "That makes it easier. Let us go, immediately."

And he suddenly went towards the huge door leading outside.  
You had never went past those doors. You did not let your mind try to understand. You were free from this place and that is all that mattered.

You followed him outside and was immediately assaulted by all the smells of the street.  
Good smell came from various shops that you had never seen and some less attractive came from dark alleys.

You were trying to catch up with your new master. He was incredibly fast for someone with such short legs.

“Wait.” You said, trying not to pant.”Master, you did not-”

He abruptly stopped and went into a dark alley where you followed him.

He stopped when the noises from the main street were not as loud.

“Do no call me master.” He said. “Ever.”  
“Then what should I call you ?”

He raised his head and uncovered his face. A mass of long and straight blond hair fell on his shoulder as his blue eyes met yours.

“You may call me Legolas.” He said with a gentle smirk.


	2. 2-I trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter depicts strong violence and attempt of sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only logged in today and realized the number of view ?? Like it might not seem much but im so happy about it ! Thanks for reading and enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> dont hesitate to comment, i know the comments system is different from wattpad but I LOVE reading people's comment.

Legolas looked at you with a proud smile.

"Am I supposed to know who you are ?" You asked.

He tilted his head, looking disappointed.

"Well, I suppose that should be expected." He looked around.

"I am sorry if I have offended you, we do not get many news of the world inside of mast... Mister Nicolas' home."

"You have never been outside ?" He asked in disbelief.

You shrugged. "There were domestics for the outdoor chores."

He looked at you with a strange face and you felt sorry for yourself. You had never been ashamed of being a slave before, because that was all you had known. But now, in front of this man you felt so little and powerless.

He scratched his head and you suddenly noticed his pointy ears.

"You are an elf." You realized.

"At least you know what an elf is." He chuckled.

Your face was hot. He probably thought you were a simpleton.

"Elves don't come often to buy slaves but when they do they are hard to ignore. You all act very arrogantly. As if the people around did not matter."

He furrowed his eyebrows and you suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be your master now but he burst out of laughter.

"Well, you certainly have a chatty mouth." He said with a broad smile. " Let me start again."

He held out his hand.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of.." He stopped. "Anyway, your name is y/n right ?"

You nodded, looking at his hand with dread.

"Do humans not shake hands where you come from ?"

"I do not know where I am from Leg... Mister Legolas. I do not remember anything past my ten years."

"Just Legolas" He said. "And how old are you now ?"

"Twenty four, I think."

You never celebrated birthdays in Mister Nicolas's house so you only had a rough idea of your own age.

"That is awfully young."

"How old are y...".

He gestured for you to be quiet. He looked around him with an anxious look.

"y/n" He said while shifting his body away from the wall. "How fast can you run ?"

"I do not know. It is not like we went on long strolls where I lived."

He finally looked at you.

"I know you must have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, we currently do not have the time to go over them. But you must know that I did not buy you to act as a slave. I have plenty of domestic at home... " He looked like he lost tracks for a second. "Anyway, I will tell you everything you need to now as soon as I can. For now, just do as I say and try to keep up."

"Keep up ?" You repeated ? You felt like an idiot.

He did not bother answering and suddenly took off. You followed him and quickly caught up with him as you two were running in the alley.

You looked behind you to suddenly notice several men pointing fingers at you while running.

You increased your speed, and Legolas looked at you with surprise.

"Are we running away from them ?" You said and you were surprised to even not be out of breath.

Legolas nodded as you both avoided a carriage pulled by two cows.

"They are going to catch up" You said, not knowing how you even knew that. " We should use the roofs" You pointed at them while running.

"Do you even know how to climb ?" Legolas asked with a smirk.

You suddenly realized how heavenly he looked. He did not have a drop of sweat on his perfect face. His blond hair was moving in rhythm with his movements and just like you, he did not seem out of breath at all. His slim figure was moving as if he was walking on water.

You suddenly heard a scream and looked behind you to see a woman being pushed on the floor by one of the man running after you. They were getting closer.

You looked at Legolas and gestured to the closest house. In a synchronized movement you both jumped on a pile of barrel and climbed on the roof.

Again, you had no idea how you knew how to do that.

But there was no time to think, two of the men were already climbing the barrel. Not as easily as you had done it but still, they looked like they were used to it.

Legolas jumped in front of you and you followed without thinking about it. You both were running as fast as if you were on the ground, jumping from one roof to another.

At some point, your foot tripped on something and as you were about to fall, you flexed your arms and gripped the framework of a window.

You stumbled in a room just in front of a family having lunch.

They looked at you with their mouth gaping.

"y/n !" Legolas shouted from the window opposite of you. "You might want to hurry it up."

You focused on the window and jumped right through it, and landed on the roof in front of you.

You both kept on running until Legolas went down in the main street.

He swiftly stole a cloak from a stall and threw it at you.

You put it on as fast as you could, hiding your face with the hood.

You followed him in an inn and you both did not utter a word until you were in a room and Legolas had put a chair to block the door.

You suddenly felt all the exhaustion from your mad race and you just let yourself fall on the floor, panting.

"So," You started. "Mind telling me why you bought me and why there were men running after us ? I am pretty sure they did not want to return something that fell out of your pocket."

He sat at the edge of a table and look at you, thoughtful.

"I will tell you everything you need to know, just after-"

"Are you out of your mind ? We just escaped men who were looking like they ate children for breakfast. You bought me on a whim and told me that you were not my master and I only know your name. I think I deserve a little bit more than that. I know I must look like a simpleton to you because I am a slave, but I will have you know that I am not the idiot you think I am. You probably did not even think I could do what we just did on the roof. I mean, I do not even know myself. I have never climbed on a roof. That was so scary... And yet, it was so exhilarating." You interrupted, furious. "I do not see what could be more urgent than telling me in what peril you have involved me."

You had not shouted on someone for... as long as you could remember. For all you knew, maybe you had never shouted on anyone.

But it felt so good.

Legolas looked at you, with his usual smirk.

"A bath." He said. "I do not mean to be offensive. But I am pretty sure you did not have the right to a good bath very often at that master's of yours. And we just ran across the whole town. So why don't you take a long and deserved bath and then I will tell you everything. I promise."

You opened your mouth then closed it. It had never occurred you that you could do that now.

"You mean that I can go the women baths right this instant. And stay as long as I want ?"

Legolas chuckled.

"It depends on what you mean by as long as you want but yes. Go and scrub yourself, please."

He frowned and your own smell suddenly hit you.

You felt ashamed for the first time of your life.

"There are clothes in that bag. I do not know if they will fit you but at least they are clean."

You quickly fetched the clothes and got out of the room. The innkeeper directed you to the public bath and you gasped as you entered the women bathrooms.

It was bigger than the ones you had seen before. It was pretty plain but it smelled like fresh flowers and steam was coming out of the water.

You quickly threw away your dirty clothes and went in the water.

The heat rapidly relaxed your muscles and you eased on the side of the baths.

As you immersed your head in the water you let your mind roam freely.

It was the first time ever you had ever felt so free, even though you had been bought by someone, he did not feel like the other masters you had encountered. 

Nevertheless you could not let your guard down. What had happened that afternoon had scared you enough not to trust him.

You began scrubbing your body with the soap and watched your skin return to its original brownish color. You looked at your hands full of cuts and began examining your body.

You had never been interested in looking at it, simply because as a slave who was not to be sold, you did not cared how you looked. But for the first time you felt curious as to what others saw when they looked at you.

You looked around you and found what you were looking for. You grudgingly got out of the water.

You stood in front of the mirror and looked at your naked body.

You had several small scars on your body but apart from that nothing was out of the ordinary. You had enormous dark circles under your eyes and you wondered if Legolas planned to let you have a full night of sleep. Just thinking about the bed you had seen in the room made you want to run to the bedroom.

You were about to tie your hair when it hit you. You did not have to tie them. You smiled at your reflection and let your braids lie freely on your shoulders.

You were looking at your breasts when you noticed something in the middle of your chest.

You came closer to the mirror and ran your finger on your skin. You had never noticed that on yourself.

There were small scars, much more defined than the others you had.

Actually, they looked like they had been done on purpose. They were 3 circles between your breasts, you could slightly feel them at the surface of your skin but they were almost invisible if you did not look closely.

You wondered why you had never noticed something like that on your own body when a bell rang.

Your heart sank before remembering that the town had a huge clock ringing to announce the time.

You estimated that it was near the sunset.

You had spent a lot of time in the baths, Legolas would probably be upset.

Nevertheless, you had no regrets.

You put the clean clothes on and went back up to your room.

Legolas was not in the room when you came back. You wondered if it was wise to wait for him and sat on the bed while rubbing your eyes.

Your head was so heavy and without even noticing it, you laid on the bed with your shoes on and fell asleep.

You were woken up from your deep sleep by a hand on your arm shaking you.

You quickly got up and it took you a little while to remember that you were not at Master Nicolas' home and that no one was going to beat you up for sleeping.

"I have never seen someone with such a deep sleep." Legolas said, amused.

He handed you a piece of bread and some cheese; and you did not bother asking if it was all for you as you began eating it. You had not realized you were that hungry. When was the last time you ever had a full meal ?

" You were taking so much time that I went out to take a look at where we are going tonight." He opened a bag he had taken out from under the bed and started rummaging inside. "We have a lot to do tonight, and you, are going to play a big role in it."

"Where are we going ?"

You looked at the outside and saw that the moon was high in the sky.

"How long have I been out for ?" You exclaimed.

"A long time. But I felt bad waking you up so I let you have your fill. You are going to need to stay sharp tonight." He said as he took out two thin daggers from his bag.

"What is-"

He sat in the remaining chair in front of you while playing with the daggers.

"y/n." He said, with a dark tone." You said that you wanted to know everything right ?"

You nodded, still eating your bread.

"What I am about to tell you is of extreme importance and you are not to tell anything to anyone. I know you have no one to tell. But what we are going to do tonight is pretty easy but could go the wrong way very easily too. Can you swear not to tell anything to anyone ?"

You nodded again and he handed you a cup of water.

"As you know, I am an elf and because of that, I am pretty involved in the well-being of my kin. For months now, several elves, from different cultures have disappeared. My investigations have lead me to a peculiar party that happens once a month, each time in a different town. My guess is that they sell the elves during those parties."

"As slaves ?"

Legolas looked at you as if he could not believe what had came out of your mouth.

"I am not sure. A lot of influential men are involved and they know better than to mess with us." He sighed.

"Why are you the one inquiring this ? And alone ?"

"I am just an elf, concerned with for his kin."

You felt like there was more to it but you did not want to overstep your boundaries.

"Why do you need me for this ? And is that why those men were after you ?"

He looked uneasy for a second and he focused his eyes on his dagger.

"Legolas. You said you would tell me the truth." You insisted.

"To be honest I have no idea why those men were after me." He said. "And to be invited to these parties, you have to meet some conditions."

"I suppose it is not to bring a slave, is it ?"

"No. It is to bring something... Someone one of a kind."

"Just because you have never seen someone like me, does not mean I am one of a kind."

"Fair point. But to those people, and as far as I know. You are."

"You being at the auction was not a coincidence, was it ?"

He shook his head.

"People talk. I heard a merchant possessed someone who did not look like anyone else. So I took a chance. But I did not know your skin color was the thing that made you different. I thought you were a different specie. To me you look very human. Only more tanned." He smiled.

You looked at your feet, thinking about what he just said.

"I want you to know that you have no obligation to help me tonight. I did not buy you to enslave you once again. Tonight, things could go very wrong. So if you do not wish to accompany me, it is your choice and I will respect it."

"What does that mean ?" You asked, impulsively touching the round scars on your chest. Ever since you had noticed you could not help but touch them.

"It means," He got up and put away his daggers so fast that you had no idea where he put them. " That if you wish to go now, you are free. I am not your master and you will never have a master ever again if you wish so."

"And if I go with you ?"

He tilted his head.

"Then you will risk loosing that freedom for the greater good. But after that, still free."

"It is settled then. I will go with you."

"If it is because you feel grateful-"

"It is not." You lied. "You did something anyone should do. Slavery is a curse and everyone should thrive to end it. It also goes for elves. I will help you, the best I can."

He smiled and held out his hand one again before noticing your face.

"Let us go then. The party must have already begun."

You got up and put on your cloak.

"Here." He said and handed you a dagger similar to his.

You looked at it with attention. It was very refined; not that you had ever seen one before; but you could tell that it was made by someone talented.

"It is one of my favorite, but I feel like if things turn bad, it could save your life."

You gave him a thankful look and put it away under your cloak.

\----------------------------

The party was hosted at one of the biggest mansion of the town. Even Mister Nicolas's looked plain next to it.

You both walked towards the entrance and you suddenly felt like turning back but your legs would not listen to you.

Legolas stopped to look at you.

"Do not be afraid. I will be there. Always." He said with a reassuring smile.

You gave him an awkward smile.

He got close to your ears and you tried you best not to flinch.

"I will have to touch you. Is that alright with you ? Just your arm though, do not worry."

You held out your arm and he crossed his with yours.

No one said anything when you both went in the entry hall and it took everything in you not to stop and gasp at the display of luxury that was in front of you.

Everything was made of white marble, columns were supporting high ceilings which had paintings on them. You briefly looked at them not understanding what they were picturing.

Legolas did not let go of your arm and when you did, you realized that your heart had been beating like crazy inside you chest and you refrained yourself from scratching the place where you had touched. Usually, you did not care, but to him, it felt like it would be rude, and mean.

You looked around you as people were gathering in the hall.

Everyone had fancy clothes and you soon understood that Legolas and you were very under dressed; he did not seem to care though and no one looked at him in a weird way.

However you caught several curious looks on you and at some point a woman, who smelled like she had emptied a whole bottle of perfume on her, had come to ask if you were offering your services tonight.

You had looked at her as if she was mad and she had left with a weird smile on her face.

Suddenly, the mood shifted and people gradually went quiet.

Two enormous wooden doors were opened by two male domestics only wearing undergarment and a short man with a mask on his face entered the room.

The silence was only troubled by the excited sound coming from several people, their eyes were wide open and they looked extremely strange.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my dear friends. I am once again, honored to have you take part in this journey. Tonight, you will see what you came for." He made a sign to the servants and they blew the candles before leaving the room.

The only light came from the torch the small man was holding.

"For some of you, this will just be the usual adventure. However for the newcomers, you will experience the most intriguing journey. The only rule is that you cannot watch outside of the room. You can go in and do what you must or you can go in and just watch, but you have to be inside."

He paused for moment, breathing heavily.

"Let us begin our journey."

He stepped back, and you followed Legolas in the corridor which was completely dark. Strangely, you could somehow see where you were going and you realized that it was thanks to the light coming out of the different rooms on each side of the corridor.

Most of the people knew where they were headed and soon enough, you and a dozen of people were the only ones left.

"We have to pick a room." You whispered at Legolas, noticing that the small man was behind you and looked at you through the holes in his mask.

Legolas followed a couple in a room and the doors were closed behind you.

It took you a while for your eyes to be accustomed to the light and you unconsciously came closer to Legolas.

The display in front of you made your stomach drop to your knees.

Two elves were seated on chairs facing the other side. A man stood alone in front of them with a whip in his hand. The couple who had gone in before you came around them and sat on a little sofa.

You tried to follow them but Legolas would not move. He was looking at the scene, petrified.

"I cannot hear you!" The man with the whip shouted.

The elf on the left raised his head and began singing with a broken voice. You went past him and gasped at the sight of him.

His cheeks had been cut from the corner of his mouth, almost to his ears, some of his hair had been cut so short you could see his bare skin. You realized he was not wearing any clothes and was desperately trying to hide his groin by crossing his legs. The other one did not look any better.

Your hand impulsively went to cover your mouth as the man suddenly whipped one one of them on the chest.

You had seen many things during your time with Mister Nicolas, but he had never done that much to any of you.

You tried to hold back your tears and the nauseous feeling you had after noticing pus was coming out of the wound on his cheeks. He had to have been tortured for days, maybe weeks for it to look like this.

You looked at Legolas, who was still frozen near the door. His eyes would not meet yours and you felt like your voice was stuck in your throat.

"Hey. If you are not going to participate you should sit." The woman behind you said. "You are ruining the show. " She looked at the man with the whip. "Enough with the whip, you are going to kill them before we can fully enjoy it."

She got up and went in front of the one with the wound on his face. She put her feet on his groin and he held a yelp.

"Do you think you can still use that ? " She asked with a disgusting look on her face.

You looked at her mate, who had opened his trousers and was touching himself and suddenly you understood where all this was going.

She raised her underskirt and tried to climb on the poor elf who could not do anything.

Before you could think about anything, you heard a click in your ear and your hand moved without your consent at a high speed.

The woman sputtered and looked at you with wide eyes, and right between them, was the dagger Legolas had given you.

She threw up blood before falling hard. The sound of her head hitting the floor echoed in the room.

No one said anything for a moment when suddenly, the man got up, his trousers still opened and screamed :

"What have you done ? You wretched bitch ! I will kill you."

He started running towards you when his course was stopped by a hand that pinned him to the floor.

You had no time to react that Legolas had already cut his throat.

The man with the whip tried to use it against Legolas but the elf avoided him as if the man had wield it very slowly and pinned him against the walls with his hands around his neck.

He strangled him until the man's legs stopped shaking and he let him fall on the floor.

The room suddenly went oddly quiet and he turned around to look at the two elves.

He knelt in front of the one with the opened cheeks who started to sob as he was untying him.

He tried to say something but his wound made him sound unintelligible.

You came closer and realized that the other one was already dead. You came around the body of the man who had whipped them, and closed the eyes of the dead elf.

Legolas was kneeling in front the other elf and you realized he was crying.

"I am so, so sorry..." He said. "I should have come sooner."

The elf reached out and placed his hand on Legolas'.

Weird sound came out of his mouth and he tried to catch his breath.

"Gilme" He said.

"Do not try to talk." Legolas whispered. "It will be alright. I will free the others and-"

The elf shook hid head.

"No... il..me, pwease."

Legolas' eyes widened as he understood what he was saying. He sighed heavily and got up.

He drew one of his dagger and muttered something you could not understand before plunging the blade in the elf's chest.

He looked at him with tears in his eyes and the relief soon came onto is face as he let out his last words.

"Prince." He said.

You were so shocked that you did not realize you hands were shaking and you looked at the woman's body in the center of the room.

You had killed for the first time of your life today, but strangely you knew that you were not trembling out of fear. You had enjoyed it. And the rush you had felt after doing it was the weirdest thing you had ever felt.

"Legolas." You said. "We have to go help the others. We were too late for these ones but we may not be for the rest."

Legolas muttered something.

"What is it ?"

"I will kill everyone in that wretched place, besides you and my kin."

You met his eyes. They were empty. 

"Will you try to stop me ?" He asked as he took his dagger out of the elf's body.

"I will help." You answered.

He did not say anything and stormed of the room while drawing his sword as you followed behind him.

\-----------------

You stood in the center of the hall as if you were out of your body. The last guests had ran away long ago and you had not tried to stop them. If they had escaped from that corridor, it meant Legolas had let them. And you strongly doubted that they would tell anyone on him.

He had went on a rampage in the mansion and soon you had felt useless as he was killing everybody that had the misfortune of being on this way or in the middle of torturing elves. You had soon understood that this party was allowing the worst people to act on their worst impulses on a race they felt inferior to.

You had not found the little man even though you had searched the whole mansion while Legolas was busy killing every man and woman in sight.

Your guess was that he ran away the moment he had heard the screams from Legolas' victims.

You looked at your hands caked with blood.

Why was it that you did not feel anything after killing for the for the time and how did you even know how to throw that dagger ?

You had so many questions and yet no answers to them.

Your thoughts were interrupted as Legolas' walked in followed by a dozen of elves all looking malnourished and wounded.

"You are still there." He said, as if you could have gone anywhere else.

"They wounds need to be tended to as well as to be fed." You said, looking at the elves. 

Their eyes were empty and you wondered if they would ever be the same after that. You now understood why the other elf had asked Legolas to kill him. They had a strong pride and they also were strong warriors, but they had weaknesses just like other species.

"We cannot do that in the inn." You continued, thinking. "I think I have an idea but you might need to use that sword again." You said to Legolas.

"Lead the way" He said, gesturing with his sword.

\---------------

Surprisingly, Legolas did not have to use his sword to convince Mister Nicolas to let him use his house to nurse the elves. The moment he had seen the blond elf, he had accepted everything you had asked of him.

He did not dare to treat you like a slave in front of Legolas and that felt strangely good.

During the two days you stayed, he avoided you every time he could.

At the hand of the second day, Legolas sat beside you on the bench in the courtyard.

It felt weird to look at that place where you had always lived, as a free woman.

Because that is what you were, were you not ?

"Free." You whispered, tasting the words on your lips as if you could eat them.

'You are." Legolas said.

You looked at him. You had tried to find words for the past two days, you had so many questions which you did not know if he could answer. You wanted to know why the elf had called him prince, but most of all you wanted to thank him for freeing you. But you felt like no words were enough to express that.

His eyes were not as alive as they had been when you had met. It felt like it had been weeks when it had just been days.

You opened your mouth to talk but he was quicker.

"We are leaving tomorrow." He said.

Your heart clenched.

"y/n. I can never repay you for what you did for my people."

"You did most of the hard work though." You smiled.

"In that room, if you had not done anything, I think I would have left."

He rubbed his eyes.

"I have never, in my life, seen my people like this y/n. And I have already lived for almost a century."

You wanted to make a joke but you felt like it was not the right moment. You let him speak his mind.

"My people are strong warriors, our pride does not allow us to..." He swallowed. "To be treated like this and act as if nothing happened. But we have to go on and forget. It will take time but I think we can do it. We are leaving tomorrow to go my father's kingdom."

You raised your eyebrows at the mention of the word kingdom.

"I did not tell you all the truth and I apologize. I did not know if I could trust you."

"And now ?"

"I trust you. We are now, like brother and sister, if you agree that is."

You slightly touched his hand and smiled at him.

"y/n, I know I said you were free but I still have something to ask you."

He tilted his head.

"What is it ?"

"We are leaving tomorrow and I want... I mean, I think you should come with us. What do you say ?"


	3. - The forest

"So you really are a prince." You said flatly. Still not completely believing it.

Not that you had already met one to compare but it all still felt kind of surreal.

You had left the town where you had always lived and your old life as a slave behind you, three day ago now. You obviously had not thought twice before accepting Legolas' suggestion.

First of all, you had nowhere to go and that city would always remind you of who you used to be.

Second of all, you were extremely curious of what could happen if you followed Legolas. You had to admit that what you had gone through with him these past few days had been very exciting and you felt like it was right for you to be with him. You still did not fully trust him, but you could not help wanting to know more about him and his people.

The elves you two had rescued from the accursed mansion looked slightly better than when you had found them. Each day that brought you closer to their home felt like it was making them look brighter and somehow gave them strength.

You on the other side, could not feel your buttocks anymore. Legolas had insisted that you rode a horse and you could not understand how he and some of the other elves were looking so comfortable.

You would sigh of relief when the convoy stopped to rest each night. Legolas had told you that it would feel better in a few days but you were looking at the elves on foot with envy.

" I am." Legolas interrupted your thoughts. "I still cannot believe that you have never heard of me or my father."

"Well, we don't really study elf's history when we are slaves." You shrugged.

"Of course, I do no mean to be offensive. You mean to tell me you have never heard of the Battle of the five Armies ? I was there, you know ?"

"Were you ?" You chuckled. You could feel those battles he told you about made him very proud. "And what did you do during that battle ? Who did you fight against ?"

He looked at you with serious eyes.

"I saved the former king of the Dwarf's, Thorin Oakenshield." His eyes were glistening. "We fought with them and the lake people against the orcs."

You shivered when he mentioned those wretched beasts. Even among the slaves, the stories of those monsters were popular and you always felt reassured that they never tried to invade the inner cities.

"That sounds like an interesting story. I would love to hear about it. I have so much to learn. Could you tell me about your father too ?"

"We have all the time to talk about that during our journey." He smiled.

Legolas had told you it would take about two weeks to get to Mirkwood. The land where he came from. He had stayed very discreet when you had asked about it and told you that you would see it with your own eyes.

He took a lot of pleasure in teaching you various things about anything you did not know. And you basically knew almost nothing about the outside world.

The sun began to set and Legolas gave orders to the other elves to set up camp on the side of a big road.

The nights were slightly cold and you rushed near the fire.

When everyone had eaten, the torchs were put out and you laid, wrapped in your coat on the ground.

"Tell me about your father." You said, looking at Legolas who had taken the first guard shift.

He shrugged.

"What do you want to know ?"

He looked uneasy.

"Anything you are willing to tell me."

"His name is Thranduil."

"Is he the king of every elves ?"

"No. He is the ElvenKing, king of the silvan king in Northen Mirkwood."

"Do elves have several kings ?" You asked, curious.

"Our culture is... Complicated. I would say."

You sneezed.

"Get closer to the fire y/n." Legolas gestured with his dagger.

"It is alright. And I'm too afraid to roll over and burn myself."

"I will watch over you."

Ever since the incident several days ago, Legolas had naturally began to act like a big brother with you. At least you guessed that big brothers acted like that. He was protective and always made sure you were feeling alright. You had to admit it felt kind of good to have someone care about you this way. Without second thoughts.

"You should sleep. We are departing early tomorrow."

"I am not that tired." You protested. "I still want to talk."

"About my father ?" He chuckled. "Why are you so fixated on him ? I can assure you that you will see what kind of elf he is when you meet him."

"Is he a good king ?"

He paused, deep in his thoughts.

"In his own way, yes, he is."

You did not fully understand what that meant.

"And a father ?"

"Are you asking me if he is a good father ?"

You nodded and you noticed his expression had darkened.

"Despite our longevity, my father... Did not really take the time to act like one with me. He is my father only in name. Most of the time, he is just my king."

"Does that make you upset ?" You asked earnestly.

He looked at you with furrowed eyebrows.

"I have never thought about it." He admitted. " What about you ?"

You were fighting against slumber now.

"I do not know. I never had parents, so I would not know how it feels." You met his gaze. "But you have a father, that is why I am curious."

"I understand." He said. "I never knew my mother."

You wanted to say something but your eyelids were so heavy, you could only take a last glance at Legolas.

He was facing the fire and shadows were dancing on his face. The last thing you thought was that he looked sadder than you even though he knew who his parents were.

You fell into a deep sleep.

\-----------------------

Two weeks had passed very slowly for you and you were only recently starting to not feel the bruises on your bottom.

That morning, Legolas had announced that you would enter Mirkwood at noon but the convoy had had troubles with one of the carriages and you began to see the outskirts of the forest when the sun had long gone past his highest point.

When the group reached the edge of the forest the sun was setting.

For several minutes, Legolas and an other elf argued in sindarin and you guessed it was about whether you were going to cross the forest at night or camp before.

Legolas clicked his tongue and you understood he had won the argument when the other elf lowered his head.

"I want everyone in a close formation. No one leave the path." He looked at you. "y/n, you do not leave my side. Give your horse to Caedor."

You climbed behind him and left your reindeer to the tall elf Legolas had been arguing with.

"What was the issue ?" You asked.

Legolas sighed.

"Usually we would have used the trees to go quicker. But some of my people are still not in a good condition. I will not risk the life of a few to gain a few hours."

You looked at the forest. It felt dark and as soon as the horses entered, the air got heavy.

You suddenly understood what was behind Legolas' words.

"Legolas." You said. "What is wrong with this forest. I thought this was your home."

"Our home is deeper in the forest. The part where we don't live is... Somewhat, sick. Evil is at work in this forest, and we are not enough to make it disappear completely, even though we have been trying for years."

"Do I have to be scared ?"

He chuckled, but his tone was still cold.

"You are with Legolas Greenleaf." He said. "Do you think you need to be scared ?"

"Judging from the fact that you are avoiding telling me what lies in this forest. Yes, Legolas Greenleaf, I think I do need to be slightly scared."

You strengthened your grip on his clothes.

"Actually, it is not slightly. This forest is giving me shivers all over my body. I feel sick just breathing."

"Focus on me." He said, calmly.

He clicked his tongue and the convoy started moving.

It was like time was moving extremely slowly and you could not help but be startled by every sounds. You thought you were seeing things in the shadows of the forest and you fought hard against the need to stick yourself to Legolas' back.

The other elves did not look as scared as you and you guessed they were used to that weird place. Legolas had told you that most of them were silvan elves and were born many decades ago in that very forest.

You wished you felt as comfortable as them but you felt breathless in those strange woods.

You were about to ask how long it would still take when Legolas raised his fist.

The convoy stopped and every elves looked suspiciously around them.

Legolas silently drew his bow.

The silence was killing you.

"What..." You started.

A screeching noise interrupted you and you looked above you.

A giant spider, coming out of nowhere was coming down on Legolas and you.

You tried to scream but your voice would not come out. You looked around you and you realized dozens of those awful creatures were coming out of the shadows and attacking your group.

Legolas had not noticed the spiders above your head as he was shooting arrows on the spiders around the convoy.

Not all the elves were armed and those who were, were fighting as hard as they could to take down the disgusting monsters.

You drew your dagger and stood on your feet, still on the horse's back.

You had no idea what you were going to do but you had to do it quick.

The spider made a shriek when you jumped at it. It collapsed with its whole weight on you and you found yourself pinned on the ground under the monster.

You had managed to pierce its body with your dagger but it was not enough. Its sting was trying very hard to spike you and you were beginning to panic.

You screamed when it cut through the side of you thigh, leaving a huge wound.

You looked around you, and felt powerless when you realized there were so many spiders that no one could spare time to help you.

Legolas was too far to be of any help and you started to feel the tears sting your eyes. You felt pathetic. You had no idea what to do and you were loosing your strength while trying to keep the spider away from you.

Suddenly you heard someone shouting in sindarin and you looked up.

A tall elf slid on a giant branch and jumped on the back of the spider above you.

He drove his sword through the monster's body which shrieked before falling on you. It fell with all its weight on you and you could not breath or move.

You heard some fights sounds and suddenly the scene was quiet.

The last thing you heard was Legolas shouting something. You fainted.

\-----------------------

"Hïr nin." Legolas said.

He shot a last arrow into a spider and came down from his horse. He was so focused on the fight that he had not realized his father had appeared with three other elves.

He quickly looked around and felt reassured when he saw that everyone was safe.

He bowed.

"Son." The tall elf said, bowing his head in front of Legolas. "You are late. You were supposed to be back with our people a week ago."

"I ran into more troubles that I thought I would." He answered harshly.

"Is that the most you could bring back ?" His eyes went through the little group.

"Maybe you should have given me people to help me or even better. You could have come, to see what it was like."

Thranduil clicked his tongue and took his sword out of the spider's body.

Legolas suddenly looked around him frantically and his heart skipped a beat.

"Caedor ! Where is y/n ?" He asked the elf in sindarin.

"She fell because of a spider." He answered. "She was behind me at some point. She was fighting against one of them."

Legolas scanned the pile of bodies around them, when he noticed your arm near his father's boot.

"Father. What have you done ?"

He ran towards you and pushed the spider's body away from you.

\------------------

You suddenly woke up, gasping for air.

"Y/N" Legolas was above you, holding your head. "Are you alright ?"

"As alright as someone who just got crushed under a giant spider and a 6 feet elf." You said, trying to stand up."

Legolas glared at the elf who had saved you before almost crushing you to death.

"Father." He spat. "You knew she was under there, did you not ?"

You realized, father meant the king of Mirkwood and you looked past Legolas to look at him.

He was even taller than what you had guessed. Anyone could tell he was the king by his aura, and the crown around his head.

His hair was as blond as Legolas' but much longer and his face looked like it had been carved in the purest stones.

It honestly was the first time you had thought a man was that beautiful.

His eyes met yours and for a moment he looked mortified. But it was so quick, you thought you had imagined it.

You felt very small in front of him but you strengthened your back, trying to forget about your pathetic moment under the spider.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed as he looked at you and you felt as if he was looking directly inside your soul. You held his gaze. You had no idea why but you felt like you would loose something if you broke the eye contact first.

The silence was broken by Legolas clearing his throat.

"I do not remember asking you to bring back that little woman." Thranduil said, finally looking away.

You felt like the pressure on your shoulder was suddenly lifted.

"And I do not remember needing your permission to bring back a friend." Legolas answered.

"A friend ?" Thranduil asked, looking puzzled, as if the mere thought of his son and you being friend was utterly ludicrous.

"Yes." The elf prince said. "She helped me save our people. I am in her debt."

Thranduil tilted his head and in that moment you clearly saw the resemblance with his son. There was something about their natural contempt when they looked around them. You were starting to feel seriously offended.

An elf said something in sindarin and Thranduil looked at you from head to toe.

"A slave ?" He raised an eyebrow. "Men truly are a primitive form."

"I am not a slave anymore." You said. You bit your lips. You hated the fact that your voice was not as steady as you wanted it to be.

He did not even take a look at you.

He suddenly stood very straight and put his sword back into its sheath with a smooth move.

"Very well. If you are indebted to this slave, you shall do what you want to settle that matter."

He looked around him.

"We should leave immediately. Before those disgusting creatures attract their friends."

Legolas climbed on his horse and offered you his hand.

You took it but the moment you tried to raise your leg, a sharp pain in your thigh made you whimper.

You looked at your right leg and you heard Legolas curse.

The wound on your thigh looked worse than you had imagined and the look on Legolas' face made you think that it was probably more than what you thought.

"Did my father do that ?" He asked.

Thranduil let out a heavy sigh.

"No." You said, afraid to meet the king's eyes. "It was the spider. But it was not that bad at first. I don't think I can ride a horse though. I will just walk, it's alright."

"It is not." Thranduil said before Legolas could say anything. "It will take us the entire night if you walk."

Legolas was about to say something when Thranduil just swooped you off your feet and threw you over his shoulder, holding your waist.

"I will carry the woman." He said. "Son, bring back everyone safely. I will see you later. Do not waste time."

You did not even have time to protest that Thranduil had jumped on a branch and was jumping from one tree to another as if you were a bag of potatoes.

The rush of the fight was long gone and you were now feeling an excruciating pain in your wound and realized that you were probably bleeding on the king's clothes.

You were alone with him, jumping in the middle of the forest and you realized that if he wanted he could get rid of you by just throwing you anywhere. Judging by what you had seen of him, you were certain he was capable of it.

You tried not to whimper but every time he jumped your thigh would bump against his chest and it would make it hurt horribly.

"Do you really have to make all those noises ?" He suddenly said without stopping.

You gasped.

"Do you really have to carry me like a dead animal ?" You spat.

"You should be grateful I am even carrying you at all."

"Oh, I am honored My Lord. You have been nothing but chivalrous tonight. I cannot be more grateful for the way you almost killed me twice."

"Twice ?"

"I am pretty sure you have noticed I am literally bleeding to death on you right now."

He suddenly stopped on a giant branch and took you off his shoulder. You sat on the branch and looked at him. You realized your breath was heavy and sweat was covering your forehead, while he looked as if his day had just begun.

Your were dizzy before, and the journey on Thranduil's shoulder had not made it better.

You met his gaze and hated yourself for still thinking he was handsome. Still, you held a smirk when you noticed your blood had ruined the fabric of the clothes on his chest. It was petty but you felt a sly pleasure in knowing you had made him looked slightly less noble.

"If you were bleeding to death, you would not be able to use that disrespectful tongue of yours. I am the King, do not forget that."

"You are not my king."

He glared at you.

'This is my kingdom." He held your chin between his finger. "And as long as you are in it. You will show respect to me."

You defied him with your eyes but you kept your thoughts to yourself. You knew better than anger the father of the man who had saved you.

"Do you understand ?" He asked.

"Are you going to carry me like a decent human being ?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Answer, woman."

"I have a name." You spat.

He looked at you with pity.

"I honestly do not care."

He placed his right arm under your legs and the other held you behind your back.

"Better." You muttered.

He ignored you during the rest of the way and when you finally arrived in front of the entrance to what seemed to be an underground realm, you realized you had not once felt disgusted by his touch.


	4. 4 - Look at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo there we are, Thranduil is finally here, first of all if you are still reading, thank you so much, second of all, enjoy this chapter cause ynwim :))))

Thranduil had left you with the first elf he had seen upon arriving to his kingdom. The minute he had put you in some random elf's arms, your head had started feeling fuzzy and you had almost no recollection of being carried inside and left in a large room where an elf nurse had taken care of your wound.

You had a rough idea of the time you had spent in bed. Not only did you have a fever for several days but you had kept waking up because of nightmares where Maverick was running after you with half of his body in the form of a giant spider.

At some point you had started to feel better and the nurse had let you sit on your bed.

A subtle knock on the door interrupted your thoughts.

"Come in." You said.

The door opened and Legolas came in with a worried face.

"Y/n." He said. "How are you feeling ?"

He sat besides the edge of the bed and looked at you with a concerned face.

"Better." You answered. "But you would know if you had come sooner."

You had not meant to complain but those past days had been so awful and spending everyday with people you did not know had taken a toll on you. You felt stupid for whining but you could not help it.

"I cannot apologize enough." Legolas said with a hand on his chest. " I wanted to, but I had to settle some urgent matters with my father. We had to get the information we could from the people we rescued and I had no time for myself. I barely had time to come today and I cannot stay for very long. For a reason I cannot fathom, my father has been persistent about me not coming to see you. He said I would bother you."

"Your father is a nincompoop." You said harshly, still thinking about how he treated you when you arrived here.

Legolas tilted his head.

"I mean... I am sorry. I was rude..."

He chuckled.

"Do not be sorry. I told you you would soon discover how my father is. Was he rude to you ?"

His tone implied it was the king's habit to be purposely mean.

"Not really." You lied. He was still his father. "He just was... cold... But I guess I should be thankful that he carried me here. The nurse said that if we had arrived later I would have probably lost my leg."

"Well, I am glad you were able to recover. And you probably will not have to see my father again anyway."

"How so ? Am I not allowed to go out of this room ?" You asked.

"No, that is not what I mean." He said with a broad smile. " I thought about what you said last time."

You raised your eyebrows.

"You talked about your parents and the fact that you did not know what it felt like to have them. Well, I was thinking about what to do to repay my debt to you and this is the perfect plan."

"What do you mean ?"

"I want to help you find them. Do you not want to know ? Where you come from ?"

You suddenly felt a lump in your throat.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me ?" You spat.

"Y/n." Legolas said with a sigh. "You have misunderstood. You are more than welcome to stay here."

He tried to touch your hand but you clutched the sheets and his hand closed in the air.

"It has been years since I have lived here. After the battle against the orcs, I could not stay here any longer... Long story short I left to seek what I was truly meant to do and I just recently came back because my father had called for me. But I will have to go back soon and I thought that..."

He tried to meet your gaze.

"I thought you could come with me. You obviously have a lot to discover about the world and yourself... And I thought trying to find where you come from would be the best opportunity."

You finally met his eyes. He was looking at you so earnestly that you could not have any doubt about his sincerity.

"I.." You had no idea what to say.

To be honest, you had never thought about all of that. Your life as a slave had always been all you knew and you had never had the chance to think about what you could do apart from that.

Legolas had given you that chance but you were not sure that you were ready to try.

The fear to be betrayed and the more intense thought that you could be disappointed if you found out who your parents were and why they had abandoned you made your stomach drop to your knees.

Legolas cleared his throat.

"I will let you think about it. I will be back tomorrow, alright ? Think about it. I won't have to leave for another week or two. My father has been pestering me about helping him here. As if he was not capable to handle it on his own."

He rolled his eyes and winked at you.

"Get some more rest and when you have an answer for me, not matter what it is, I will hear it."

He smiled at you and left the room after asking the nurse to guide you to the women baths.

She gave you clean clothes and explained how to get to the baths to you.

You came out and after only a few minutes in the maze of branches and trees and after going through several doors and passing even more balconies you sat on a wooden bench.

You were lost.

You were feeling exhausted and the wound on your thigh made you wince.

You looked around you and finally took the scenery in.

You had to admit Mirkwood was nothing like you had imagined. It was like a complex and sophisticated underground forest with beautiful buildings that looked like they had naturally come out of the trees and stones.

You could hear the sound of a waterfall coming from somewhere and you found yourself walking towards the noise.

You walked under an arch made of flowers sculpted in the wood and entered a room with walls covered with ivy leaves.

A small waterfall was flowing from an opening in the ceiling, right into a pool.

You crouched at the edge of the pool and tested the water with your fingers, it was slightly warm and after looking around, you decided to bath here.

You had not idea if those were the women baths but you just had to be careful and be quick.

You undressed and let out a sigh when you immersed yourself in the water. Whatever the elves were putting in that pool was dulling the pain in your thigh and you dozed off with your head on the edge of the pool.

"Feels good, doesn't it ?" A voice made you jump.

You looked behind you to find the one elf you did not want to see.

"Thranduil." You said.

"Calling me by my name ? Do you think that is how you address a king ?" He said, coming closer.

"I have never met a king." You talked back. "So I would not know."

He looked at you with his eyebrows furrowed. By the fates, he was even more handsome now that he was wearing proper clothes. His green robe was making his gaze even more intense.

Thinking about his clothes made you realized you were completely naked and you suddenly hoped the foam was covering you somehow.

"Never mind that. Would you care to explain why you are bathing in my personal apartments, woman ?"

"Those are yours ?" You said, suddenly ashamed. Of course the common baths would not be that luxurious. You felt stupid. "I had no idea. I will leave immediately."

You reached for the clothes but he put his foot on it.

"You are..." You tried to pull it but he did not budge. "You are stepping on my clothes..."

He tilted his head and you could almost see the train of thought in his head. His eyes looked dangerous and you had no idea why.

"Woman." He said.

"I told you I have a..."

"I have been told my son made a suggestion to you."

You suddenly looked at him. How could he know ? Legolas had came to see you only an hour ago.

As if he could hear your thoughts, he sneered.

"It is vain to try to understand how I know. This is my kingdom, I ought to know everything that happens in it."

You gasped, not knowing what to say. His smugness had no limits.

"What do you want ?" You finally asked, still trying to retrieve your clothes.

"What I want. Is for you to refuse Legolas' proposal."

He looked behind you, lost in his own world.

"Why ?"

"You seem to be under the misconception that Legolas and you have some sort of bond." He paused for a moment. "You are mistaken. Elves live for a very long time, and you are merely just a dust in the course of his life. He will play with you a little and then forget about you."

You sighed.

"Is that how you treat every woman or just the ones you do not think are fit for your son ?"

He smirked without looking at you.

"Anyway." You continued. "You are the one who is mistaken. There is nothing between me and Legolas besides a friendship. I do not wish to be courted by him. Legolas simply offered to help me find my parents."

He looked at you and you saw the look he had had on his face when you first saw him, again he changed his face so quickly you were not sure what you had seen.

"And you will refuse ?" He had asked a question but his tone implied otherwise.

"I will do as I see fit." You answered, now beginning to feel annoyed. "Now may I take my clothes back, you are still..."

You could not finish your sentence.

Thranduil was crouching in front of you, his face only a finger away from yours.

"You do not seem to understand the situation you are in, woman."

"And again I am telling you, that this woman has a name and that you are the one..."

You did not finish your sentence as he suddenly took a hold of your chin, preventing you from talking.

He was squeezing so hard it was starting to hurt. You started to see flashes of your life as a slave and you were petrified, unable to free yourself.

He kept squeezing your face and drew you closer to him.

You pressed your hands against your breast, now out of the water.

"You will do as I say, woman. You were a slave, were you not ? I feel like you former master lacked precision in your education."

You felt a shiver down your spine.

"I will correct that."

He abruptly let go of your face and you almost hit your chin on the edge of the pool.

Your legs were trembling and you waited for him to hit you.

The blow did not come and you dared look up. Years of abuse had made you weak and you hated that.

Your eyes grew wide. He was taking off his robes and soon, he was shirtless, only wearing cotton pants.

Your legs were still trembling and you failed to understand the situation but the fear made you move. You placed your hands on the edge and tried to come out when suddenly you let out a scream of pain.

Thranduil was crushing your left hand fingers with one of his foot.

"What are you doing ?" You shouted.

He did not answer and took off his boots before entering the water.

Why were you not leaving ?

He was behind you and you still had your hands on the edge, you just had to raise one of your leg to come out and run.

Why were you not leaving ?

He let out a deep sigh as you heard him ease up in the water. You did not dare look behind you, as if looking at him would actually mean that this was really happening.

Why were you not leaving ?

"Come back into the water." He simply said, in a calm voice.

Why were you not leaving ?

As if your body was not yours, you removed your hands from the edge and immersed yourself in the water until it reached your shoulders.

You were still shivering, even though the water was not cold.

"Turn around." He said.

Why were you not leaving ?

You turned around to look at him. His eyes were not completely open and he was looking at you with a dangerous look in his eyes. He was sitting against the opposite side of the pool, only two feet away from you.

His long hair was sitting on his broad shoulders and you could not help but look at his muscular chest, full of scars. You tried to imagine the monsters that had been powerful enough to harm him. You realized what you were doing when you caught yourself thinking about what his skin would taste like.

He was scaring you to death.

Why were you not leaving ?

"Come closer." He said while extending his arms on each sides of the edge behind him.

You were not leaving, because you did not want to.

And that thought made your heart sank in your chest. You were extremely scared by him, so much that you could feel the cold sweat in the back of your neck as you were coming closer to him, but deep inside, something was preventing you from leaving. Deep down, you were expecting whatever was coming.

You stopped only an arm away from him. Still trembling. You were feeling weak and pathetic and you wanted to slap your own face, which you knew was looking crazy. Your eyes were wide open and you realized you had been holding your breath.

"Not so chatty now, are we ?"

He tilted his head and looked at your chest hidden by your arms.

He made an imperceptible gesture with his head and your arms fell on each of your sides, like you knew that he wanted you to show him.

Your heart was beating like crazy and you could hear the blood pumping in your ears.

Before you could do anything, he took one of your arms and pulled you to him, your back against his chest.

You bit you lips, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing you whimper.

He made you sit on his knees and pressed his mouth against you ear.

"You think you are strong willed, don't you ? But look at you. Sitting on my lap, obeying my every word."

His breath was hot against your cheek and you felt a shiver running along your back.

One of his hand ran along your waist and came down on your thigh. He suddenly pressed on your wound and you bit your lips even harder.

You held back your tears, trying to look slightly less pathetic. You doubted it was working but you still had some pride left.

"It hurts..." You managed to say between your teeth.

His fingers stopped pressing on your wound and he ran his finger up until he reached the bottom of your belly. He stopped there for a moment.

"Are you a virgin ?" He asked.

You shook your head, ashamed.

"Interesting." He said in a cold voice.

And he suddenly grabbed your pussy with his whole hand, making you whimper. You put your hands on your mouth and he grabbed them with his other hand.

"No hands. Let us see how long you can stay quiet."

He started massaging you clitoris and you held back the moan forming in the back your throat. His fingers were moving against your most sensitive part and it took everything in you not to rub against his hand to seek for more pleasure.

"It is hard to think you are the same woman that dared to glare at me and disrespect me. You are enjoying this, are you not ?"

He rubbed harder and you shook your head.

"You are a bad liar, woman."

His other hand suddenly grabbed one of your breasts and started teasing your nipple. Your head fell on his shoulder and you felt something against your back.

You closed your eyes, realizing that what you were feeling was his hard cock against your butt.

You wanted to think it made you sick but the truth was that knowing that he was aroused because of you sent shivers to your lower part.

As if he knew it, one of his finger slid inside you, pushing further.

Soon, he put a second finger and it was becoming harder and harder not to moan.

The hand that was teasing your nipple stopped and he put his mouth close to your ear.

"Open that filthy mouth." He said.

You opened it as soon as you heard the words and the fact that you had not even thought twice about it made you feel like an idiot.

He put his fingers in your mouth so deep you almost gagged.

"Suck." He said in a low voice.

You obeyed, sucking on his fingers.

You had not lied when you said you were not a virgin. But the quick experience you had had in your room a few years ago with another slave, had not felt like that at all.

You could feel your pussy throb around his long and thin fingers and you wondered if he could feel it.

"Look at you." He said. "Both your holes are tightening around my fingers."

You did not even have the time to think about how it was as if he could literally hear what you were thinking.

He licked your neck, biting it in some places and leaving a trail of saliva on your hot skin.

"You are such a whore."

He increased the movement of his fingers inside you, still massaging your clitoris.

Your head was starting to feel dizzy and you were still fighting against the urge to moan violently.

His fingers were sending shocks of pleasure in your whole body and now your legs were beginning to tremble out of something other than fear.

You were on the edge. You had never felt something like this and you were feeling it because of the most despicable person.

"Are you about to come, whore ?" He said, with his fingers still moving in you.

You tried to answer but only ridiculous sounds came out of your mouth with his fingers still inside.

You realized with a shock that you were moving your hips. But it was too late, you could not stop from seeking further pleasure.

His cock was hard against your back and you could feel him stroking his hips against you. You felt a strange satisfaction at the sensation of his hardened length touching you.

At this thought a wave of pleasure was sent through your body and you tightened around his finger, finally cumming.

You moaned with his finger still in your mouth and he left them in both your holes, until you fell against him, panting.

His smell suddenly hit you. He smelled like the forest, a musky scent mixed with sweat and a slight smell of lemongrass.

He suddenly rose behind you and you looked at him coming out of the water, almost regretting that you were not able to take a look at his cock.

He put on his robes, still wet and tied his hair in a low ponytail.

The reality hit you and you looked at the water as if there were still traces of what had happened.

He cleared his throat and you did not look up, too ashamed upon realizing what had just happened.

"I expect you to give the right answer to Legolas when he comes to see you tomorrow." He said with a raspy voice.

You felt like an idiot for noticing it, but just knowing that he was still probably feeling aroused and that his cock was hard in his pant sent shivers through your body.

What was wrong with you ?

You wanted to answer him but when you raised your head, he was already gone, only leaving his scent behind him.


End file.
